Bringing The Dead Back
by FantasyLover91
Summary: Sequel to Coming Back From the Dead. It has been six months since Orochimaru was defeated. So why is Sakura suddenly having dreams about him and Leah? What will happen when Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke reawaken her again? What will happen when Leah bumps into someone from her past? Will Leah be able to defeat evil again with her friends help?
1. Chapter 1

Bringing the Dead Back

Chapter 1

Six months later….

While Sakura slept she had a dream about Leah.

She had a knife in her hands and her hands had dried blood on them.

She could tell that she was fighting someone but just didn't know who it was.

His face was bleary but Sakura could still tell that he was a man.

Leah was standing beside her.

Sakura saw that Leah had a terrified look on her face as they faced the man.

Sakura turned to her and smiled. "It's so good to see you again Leah. I've missed you since you've been gone. We all have."

Leah turned and opened her mouth to speak but nothing seemed to come out.

She was trying to tell Sakura something but Sakura couldn't understand her.

Sakura could tell by her face that something was terribly wrong.

Then quite suddenly Leah managed to utter out a single word.

"Orochimaru."

Sakura gasped. 'Oh no that can't be good.' She turned back to the blurred man to see that he had turned into Orochimaru.

"I am coming. I am coming for you Leaharomo." He smiled. "Beware."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning she told Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto about her dream.

"It was like she was trying to tell me something but I couldn't understand what she was saying. But in the end she spoke a word. 'Orochimaru.'" Sakura explained as she fiddled with the Sound headband in her hands. "Then she took the knife out of my hands and ran to attack him."

Leah had given it to her as a gift before she went back to sleep.

"I think that the dream might be a sign from her to let us know to awaken her again." Kakashi said. "Come we need to get to Leah."

They all got to the cave entrance and watched as Kakashi removed the seal.

"Let's go."

They walked in and immediately saw Leah lying on the large stone with the knife in her.

"Help me pull the knife out." Kakashi said.

As soon as they pulled the knife out the wound started healing itself.

Leah slowly woke.

"Welcome back." Naruto said.

"Is there trouble again?" Leah asked.

Kakashi nodded slightly. "Were not sure."

As they walked out the cave they bumped into someone.

"Hello Leaharomo."

"Yoroi Akado." Leah gasped.

She looked the others who were standing behind him.

They were her old team mates.

"What are you doing here?" she smiled. "Looking for a rematch?"

Yoroi laughed. "Soon enough my dear. But we came for a different reason. We were coming to destroy you so that you wouldn't interfere with our plans. But now that you have been reawakened there is someone that I would like you to be reunited with."

He turned and someone walked up beside him.

"Kabuto Yakushi." Kakashi said.

Leah gasped. "Brother. Is that…. Is that really you?"

He nodded. "Hello sister."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What!" Naruto yelled making Leah jump in surprise. "You're kidding me right?" Naruto said. "Kabuto is your brother. Kabuto the spy from the Sound village. Please tell me that this is a joke."

Leah nodded ignoring the spy part. "Yes Naruto it's true. Kabuto is my brother."

"Now that you're alive I have no choice but to fight you so you don't interfere with our plans."

Leah nodded. "What's your plan?"

He sighed. "Little sister. We are going to bring Orochimaru back. But if you're alive then you are the only one who can stop him. I'm sorry sister but I'm going to have to kill you."

Leah took out her knife as she said. "I understand."

'I don't want to kill you.' Kabuto thought.

'I know that you're not evil.' Leah thought. 'You can't be.'

Then they started fighting.

Kabuto grabbed Leah by the throat and whispered into her ear.

"Pretend that I have stabbed you."

"Why are you helping me?" Leah asked.

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt." Kabuto replied. "I'm sorry."

"Alright." She whispered. "Stab me."

Kabuto pretended to stab Leah in the stomach.

She gasped as she fell to the ground.

"She is finished." He said as he walked over her towards his team mates. "Come let's go we are finished here."

"No! Leah!" Naruto yelled as ran he over to her with Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke right behind him.

As Kakashi pulled her upright Leah coughed.

"She's….. Alive." Sakura said in disbelief.

Leah nodded. "Kabuto couldn't bear to see me get hurt. So we pretended that he had stabbed me so that he can get away."

After they got back to the Inn Sasuke asked Leah. "So what's the story with your brother? Does he have any Curse marks?"

Leah shook her head and sighed. "No it's just me."

Leah took a deep breath and said. "Years ago Kabuto and I were orphans living on the streets of the Sound village. I was only seven then and Kabuto was ten. No one wanted us. Until one day when someone did. Someone from that day changed both of our lives."

"Orochimaru." Kakashi said.

Leah nodded as she continued telling them about her past life. "He took us both in and trained us to become ninja's. But his actual plan was for us to be evil like he was. He wanted to use us. We didn't know it at the time but I found that out the hard way." Leah explained. "As soon as I found out what he was I went to Kabuto to tell him what I knew. He didn't believe me so I went straight to Orochimaru. I was so ignorant back then. I knew that he was so much stronger then me but that didn't stop me from trying to defeat him. I didn't care that he was stronger. All I wanted was to try and stop him. As we fought he bit me twice on the neck." She moved her hair from her neck to show her marks. "That's when he gave me these Curse marks. Because I was in so much pain I failed to see the knife he had pulled out to stab me with it. Unfortunately as I fell my brother was watching by the door. Orochimaru saw him and walked over to him but Kabuto ran away." Leah explained. "Orochimaru walked back to me and turned me over. I was still alive but barely. He took the knife and stabbed me again." She sighed. "Kabuto changed his last name from Nimokolo to Yakushi. He ran all the way to the Mist village to hide. But years later Orochimaru found him. He gave up to protect the villagers and Orochimaru brought him back to the sound village where he started to train him. We used to stand up for each other. We used to take care of each other and we looked out for each other. I don't believe that Kabuto is evil."

Sakura sighed. "Leah I have something for you."

"What is it Sakura?" Leah asked.

Sakura smiled and handed her the Sound headband over.

Leah gasped. "But I gave it to you."

Sakura shook her head. "Don't you remember? You said if you were awakened again that I can give it back to you. I know how it means so much to you so I'm giving it back to you."

Leah smiled and she grabbed it. "Thank you Sakura."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day when they were training they were attacked.

"Orochimaru." Kakashi said.

"So they actually did manage to bring you back." Leah said.

Orochimaru smiled. "Hello Leaharomo, my daughter."

Leah glared at him. "I am no daughter of yours. You should know that by now Orochimaru."

Orochimaru laughed. "Ah yes of course. I see that you've already met my pupils."

Dosu, Kin, Misumi, Zaku and Kabuto appeared by his side.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Ah and I see that you've been reunited with your sister Kabuto. How nice it is to have a nice family reunion."

"No thanks to you Orochimaru." Leah said.

"Come now Leaharomo lets not fight."

"No let's."

Orochimaru shrugged. "If that's what you want. But it shalt be with me."

"What?"

Orochimaru held up a finger. "You shall fight with your brother." He turned. "Kabuto."

"What!" Leah and Kabuto said together.

"Master I wish not to fight her." Kabuto said.

"Do as I say Kabuto!" Orochimaru said. "If you wish to please me then you'll do as I say."

Kabuto sighed and walked over to Leah. "I'm sorry sister."

"I understand brother."

They then started fighting each other.

Leah used some hand signs and said. "Water Style Giant Vortex Jujitsu."

The vortex swept Kabuto against a tree.

Leah turned to Orochimaru. "I will not fight my own brother. Why don't you come and fight me you coward."

"Soon." He said. "Soon my daughter. Soon we shall have our battle."

And with that Orochimaru and his minions left Kabuto behind.

Leah used the Shadow Possession jujitsu on Kabuto to keep him from running away.

"Kabuto my brother you don't have to keep serving Orochimaru." Leah said.

Kabuto closed his eyes. "I'm sorry little sister. But I must. Until the task is complete I must keep serving him."

"What task?"

His eyes opened to stare at Leah. "To kill Orochimaru."

Leah gasped. "What! No. You can't Kabuto. His too strong even for you and you know that."

"But that didn't stop you from trying when you realized the truth did it." Kabuto said.

Leah looked down. "That's not the same thing."

"Leaharomo." Kabuto said as he dragged out her full name. "You were weak then. It was my fault that he bit you and gave you those Curse marks. I should have believed you. If I did then Orochimaru would never have stabbed you and given you those Curse marks." As he said that the Curse marks on Leah's face moved slightly and Kabuto shivered. "But you're a lot stronger then he is now. I can see that now. And I also know that right now you're absorbing my jujitsu. But that's not important right now. If I die trying to kill him then you are the only one who can stop him."

"He's right Leah." Kakashi said.

Leah sighed and hugged Kabuto. "I don't want you to die."

Kabuto smiled and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry little sister. I promise, I swear that I won't die."

"Promise."

"I promise." He replied.

Before he left Kabuto told them that there was going to be another attack tomorrow.

He turned to Kakashi. "Get them ready."

Kakashi nodded. "I will."

Kabuto nodded and walked off.

"Right then let's train." Kakashi said.

"I'm going to train like crazy." Naruto said.

'Of course you are.' Kakashi thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the morning Kakashi got them up early.

"When do you think Orochimaru will come?" Sasuke asked.

"At anytime." Kakashi replied. "Come we should go and meet them."

After five minutes of waiting Orochimaru and his minions came.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Hello Leaharomo it's good to see you again."

"Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura go and fight Orochimaru's thugs." Kakashi said. "Leah with me."

"Right." Everyone said as they ran off to fight.

"Leah fight your brother. He'll tell you the plan." Kakashi whispered.

Leah nodded. "Right." She said as she ran off towards her brother.

Kabuto and Leah brought out there knives and attacked each other.

"So what's the plan Kabuto?" Leah asked.

"The plan is that I pretend to stab you. You fall down to the ground then I go back to help Orochimaru. Then you come back to help Kakashi. That's when I attack Orochimaru." He explained.

Leah nodded and took a deep breathe. "Alright. Attack me."

Kabuto ran towards Leah and pretended to stab Leah in the stomach.

He whispered into her ear. "Now fall to the ground and wait for five minutes."

Leah did as she was told as she fell to the ground and did not move an inch.

Kabuto ran back to Orochimaru. "Let me help you master." He said.

"What!" Kakashi said. "Where's Leah?"

Kakashi looked around and gasped as he saw Leah lying face down in the dirt.

'Is this part of the plan?' he thought.

"Shall we continue our fight Kakashi?" Orochimaru said.

Kakashi turned back to see Kabuto smile at him and wink.

Just as they continued a jet stream of water hit Kabuto.

It knocked him to the ground behind Orochimaru.

Kakashi turned.

There was Leah standing where she fell.

She smiled cheekily. "Did you miss me baby!" she shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Do it now Kabuto." Leah yelled. "Do it now before it's too late."

Kabuto nodded and swang his knife at Orochimaru.

He missed as Orochimaru dodged it.

"You traitor!" Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru used some hand signs and said. "Body Flame Technique."

Leah gasped. "No! Don't use that Orochimaru."

Orochimaru didn't listen to Leah as his body disappeared in flames.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Everyone be on the lookout. He could be anywhere."

Leah gasped as Orochimaru appeared from behind Kabuto's back.

"Kabuto look out!"

"Striking Shadow Snakes."

All she could do was watch as he striked Kabuto and knocked him to the ground.

Orochimaru walked over to Kabuto and kicked him over onto his stomach.

"No!" Leah yelled.

She was just about to run over to him when Kakashi put his arms around her to stop her.

"Let me go!" Leah cried. "He's going to pay. I'm going to kill him."

"There's nothing you can do for him now." Kakashi said as he let her go.

"Oh yes there is."

Leah used some hand signs and said. "Lightning Blade."

Leah threw the attack straight towards Orochimaru but he dodged it.

He used some hands signs and said. "Striking Shadow Snakes."

Leah quickly dodged the attack.

"Kakashi Sensei." Came a voice.

Both Leah and Kakashi turned to see Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura running up to them.

"Need any help?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke used some hand signs and said. "Fire Style Dragon Flame Jujitsu."

He sent his attack towards Orochimaru.

But he only dodged it.

"Sensei with every hit and with every dodge Orochimaru is getting weaker." Leah said.

Kakashi nodded. "I know."

Leah used some hand signs and said. "Water Style Giant Vortex Jujitsu."

The giant vortex came out from her hands and hit him against a tree.

Leah smiled as she saw that she had him pinned.

"Now to finish you off."

"Leaharomo." Orochimaru said. "Do you really wish to destroy your own father?"

Leah hesitated for a second.

"Don't listen to him Leah." Naruto said.

"You're no father of mine." Leah said. "Giant Vortex Jujitsu."

As soon as it made contact with Orochimaru it exploded.

After there was no sign of him anywhere.

Leah gasped and ran over to Kabuto.

She checked his pulse and sighed.

"Is he alive?" Sakura asked.

Leah nodded. "His alive."

She gently shook him.

He slowly woke.

"Leaharomo." Kabuto said.

"I'm right here brother."

"You defeated Orochimaru?" Kabuto said.

Leah nodded. "I did."

Kabuto smiled. "We're finally free of him."

Leah smiled back at him. "Finally."

The end.


End file.
